This was the last time Anyone saw Naminé Strife
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: I didn’t recognise it, just that the feeling of love was stronger and overpowering. With regret I realised what it was, and I thought: So this is what it’s like to be alone...' Namora One-Shot. R&R! THE SEQUEL - "Ghosts from the Past".
1. This is the last time Anyone saw

The light began to shine through the stained glass windows in the clock tower situated in Twilight Town, The rows of chairs placed strategically so all the guests could view the ceremony that was about to take place.

I walked down the Aisle, repeatedly thinking about how I was going to mess this day up. I could see _myself_ walking towards the _same _guy. The guy that I have been head over heels for since junior high. The rich, popular jock who had gotten the cheerleader.

The more I thought about it, the more it tore me apart.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I could feel _his_ eyes on me. They were piercing me as I lowered my head to look at the pale cream dress reluctantly on my shoulders, so no one could see how awful I both feel and look. Slowly I reached where I would stand and watch. As much as I didn't want to, I wanted to be there for the people who had been there for me all those years ago.

In school, I was 'Naminé, the nerdy one'. The one no one would look at if she fell in the hallway. I was sure that was the way it was going to stay; it was the way it was going to be for the rest of my life. That was until the two people getting married decide to step in, and take my outstretched hand for help and the pleading cries into their own hands.

Don't think I wasn't grateful. Of course I was, wouldn't you be if you were in dire need? He was my knight in shining armour. She was the one that was always there for me and chose me to be her maid of honour.

I looked up briefly to see the groom anxiously twisting his fingers and shuffling his feet. Being one of the well known habits I learned from my friendship with them, I couldn't help from smiling and glancing up at him. He saw my look from afar and gazed over with a sheepish grin, making me look down, blushing a ferocious tomato red.

At that moment, the doors decided to burst open, revealing the cherry-haired beauty that was hiding confidently behind it as the keyboard that was added in played the traditional wedding march of "Here comes the Bride". If she was behind a facade, then I was impressed.

Everyone turned around to see her, gasping at how beautiful she looked in the snow white dress I helped pick out for her. I glanced briefly at the groom from the corner of my eye to see him awestruck, grinning and not able to take his eyes away from her.

I looked back reluctantly, smiling again at how happy they both looked, her father clinging onto her arm grinning with an air of excitement around him and the dress dancing around her as she walked gracefully. I couldn't help myself thinking... _That could have been me._

She reached the end of the aisle, her father speaking a few words of encouragement in her ear before standing back. She walked forward and took his outstretched hand, looking at each other with so much love and adoration that I had to look away.

Throughout the Ceremony, I had to block out what was being said. Every word that was being spoken tore me up inside, the vows being said made me weak and close to collapsing. When the minister said "Does anybody object?" I nearly stood up, pushed my best friend out of the way and took over her place of becoming the new Mrs. Knight.

That wasn't fair. I couldn't do that. So I stayed put.

She beamed proudly when no one objected to her being married, and grinned at the Groom who grinned back. They continued onto the part that broke my world apart – Saying 'I Do'.

I tried to block this part out as well as I could, but my defence was crumbling.

"Do you, Kairi Lockhart, Take .... To have and to hold from this day forward ... for richer, for poorer ... to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

She looked around for a bit, before taking a breath and saying "I do." As clear as crystal.

The Minister nodded appreciatively, smiling and turning to the person who would kill me inside at the words he was about to say.

I looked down at my feet, knowing that I can't ignore the words about to tumble out of his mouth. As much as they would hurt me, I have to move on, as much as I don't want to, it was for them.

"Do you, Sora Knight, Take Kairi Lockhart, To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

I was still looking at my feet, I couldn't pick up the courage to look up, clenching my eyes closed like to coward I was before looking back up, pretending that nothing had happened.

I didn't realise that he hadn't said the words yet. Everyone was looking at him expectedly, waiting for him to reply. When I looked back up, he was looking at me curiously. I urged him to say the words quickly before people start worrying, as much as I didn't want to. I was doing this for Kairi.

He realised what I was pushing at, and immediately looked at the minister and shouted clearly "I do."

Everyone cheered as my world fell apart slowly.

The minister grinned, before closing with "I now pronounce Mr. And Mrs. Knight. You may now kiss the bride", slamming his book shut as Sora and Kairi leaned in at the same time to give each other a small, but passionate kiss. This time, I faced my fears and watched as it made my world fall apart even more than I thought possible.

I'm holding my head high, just like I did during that painful time. As much as I regret what I did, I did it for a reason.

I watched as they ran down the aisle, people laughing at how Sora carried Kairi bridal style before running out the doors and into the Horse and Carriage waiting. I walked behind slowly, looking up in time to see them kiss while riding off. Sora looked back, meeting my eyes as a tear slide slowly down my face.

I walked back into the Clock tower, sitting in the one of the abandoned chairs. My head bowed automatically as I thought about today, and the plan I had been formulating quietly.

I heard someone sit in the seat next to me, but I still didn't look up. Only until I heard the voice, I straightened my posture and looked into the calmer blue orbs of Roxas, who had a worried look on his face as he saw the tear tracks previously running down my cheeks.

"What happened to you?" he asked, knowing what the answer was a few minutes later. I didn't give him time to realise before throwing myself in his arms and crying into his shoulder. All he could do was stroke my hair and tell me everything was going to be alright.

I knew that wasn't the case. After today, nothing can be alright.

Roxas was the only one who knew about my love for his twin. I told him, as the only one I could trust. By the time I realised, he was with Kairi. I didn't want to stop what was happening; I was too kind for that. As their relationship flourished, my love deepened. It's my little secret.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye, giving a small smile before looking straight ahead again. I gave a small laugh at how stupid I was acting.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously, leaning down to see my face a little. I looked over to him, turning my head to the side, before replying "I need to get over this. It's just hurting me even more, and it's ridiculous. He's married! I can't just go and mess this up."

"What do you plan to do?" He asked quietly, still staring at me as I looked down. "Something I should of done a long time ago."

I stood up, walking past him and onto the aisle, reaching out my hand towards him and making him look up curiously.

"C'mon. We can't be late. What's a wedding without the Maid of Honor and the Best Man?" She said.

He grinned and took my hand, standing up as we both made our way to the after party.

*****

_Later on..._

Roxas and I Ran into the upstairs room in the Knight Mansion reserved for the after party, nearly very late, and made our way to the center of the dance floor where everyone was waiting for the bride and groom to arrive.

A few minutes later, they saw the newlywed couple enter, grinning like crazy and making me feel a bit down again. I decided to brave it and keep my head held high while make my way towards Sora and Kairi.

When they saw me, they pushed through everyone and literally ran towards me. I grinned for them, and joined Kairi and Sora into a group hug.

I looked up after a few minutes to see Kairi and Sora grinning like Crazy and looking at me. I tried not to look at him, so directed my Gaze to Kairi.

"Well guys," I started, "I don't know what to say, but we've been through a lot together," I looked at Sora briefly, "and I'm just... God, I'm so happy for you, and I hope you guys last until the end of time." I stopped as I could feel the tears coming.

Everybody who had heard what I said began to 'Awww', and Kairi and Sora pulled me into another hug, while Kairi whispered in my ear "It's your turn next, there's always Roxas." Before pulling away with a wink.

"Nu uh! We're just friends!" I exclaimed while giving a small chuckle, still refusing to look at Sora. "Well, you guys still have to greet everyone, so I'll leave you be." I finished with a smile and began walking off, feeling Sora's curious stare as I walked over to where I should sit.

I sat down, resting my head on my hands and sighing.

"You did fantastic back there." I heard Roxas say from behind.

I smiled and turned around to see him standing over me.

"You think so?" I questioned, smiling a little more.

"Yes you did." He said, giving me a hug.

I closed my eyes, relaxing a little. Kairi was wrong about Roxas; we couldn't be anything more than friends. I looked at the friendship charm I got from Roxas years ago. We made a promise, and it was a promise I was going to keep.

*****

_Fifteen year old Naminé and Roxas are home from a day out to the stores. They're sitting in the front room watching TV and looking at the things they bought._

"_Hey Naminé, look what I got!" Roxas said, bringing out a white and blue bracelet that they both saw at the craft store while Naminé bought some art stuff._

_She looked at it in Awe. "Is that what you got and told me not to look?"_

_Roxas nodded slightly "Yep! I got it for you." He said, asking for her arm. She held it out, and he attached the bracelet._

"_That's weird," she giggled, "I got you one too while I was getting my art stuff."_

_Roxas looked at her shocked. "Seriously?" he questioned, as Naminé brought out a green and blue one._

"_Yep! Here," she put it on his wrist and they both took a look at theirs._

"_Let's make a promise." He said suddenly, looking into her eyes._

"_...OK, What's it about?"_

_Roxas put a finger to his chin and began thinking. "How about, we'll promise to never grow apart. We'll always be there for each other. And we will always like each other – but never fall in love."_

"_Sounds like a plan to me!" Naminé replied, grinning._

_They both held out their pinkie fingers and joined them together, making a bond so strong, that it was unbreakable to this very day._

_They pulled away, Naminé spinning the bracelet around her wrist,_

"_What's up?" He asked, wondering about the sudden change of mood._

"_Roxas, don't best friends tell each other everything?" She questioned, looking up from her bracelet for a few seconds before looking back up._

"_Yea... Why?"_

"_There's something I have to share with you, something I've kept locked up inside me for a very long time..."_

*****

That was the day I told him about Sora.

I pulled away, holding up the wrist with my friendship bracelet on it. He saw it, Grinned and pulled the left arm of the tuxedo he was wearing to show his one. I grinned too, and we put them together.

"A promise is a promise." I said. He nodded, and then went to take his seat.

After a few minutes, everyone took their allocated seats that Kairi and I chartered. Beside me was Selphie, Yuffie and Yuna, the other bridesmaids while beside Roxas was Riku, Axel and Demyx. Roxas, the best man, made a wonderful toast that made everyone laugh, smile, and some even cry. We then sat down to eat, and this place being the Knights house, the food was delicious. After the food, I got out a pen and borrowed a napkin, writing down the first part of my plan and folding it up so it fit in my hand.

Then it was time for the first dance.

Kairi left Sora to the music. Of course he chose this one. It was the one he played when proposing to Kairi, and it had a lot of meaning to it.

They took to the floor when the song started and began twirling around.

_The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight _

Roxas and I had to go on now, being the best man and maid of honour. I looked over to see them happily spinning gracefully. I looked back to Roxas, who was looking at me with concern.

_When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so blue  
I can't look away  
As we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me _

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder and clenching my eyes closed. I knew I would have to stop this soon.

_Amy, marry me  
Promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
Stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you_

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to see it was Sora. He nodded at Roxas, who moved back, and took his place.

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You_

As it ended, we both stopped. He looked at me, and I couldn't help but look back. I shook my head, saying "I can't do this" then walked off through the crowd, feeling his stare pierce through me for the second time today.

_(_**A/N:**_ I would advice listening to this song for the next bit and until the end. It really puts you in the mood. It's only 1:31 long, so you might have to repeat it. __http://tinyurl(dot)com/kmq6lc )_

I ran outside and onto the balcony overlooking the twilight sky. I stood there for a minute, looking at it, until I felt a presence. I turned around to see Sora walking towards where I was standing, also stopping and looking at the sky. I turned a bit away from him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He started, still looking up. "Although, it's not the most beautiful thing I've seen tonight." Sora spun around to look at me.

I turned around to stare at him, before laughing and looking again at the sky as it began to shimmer. "You're right. Kairi is quite the Diamond in the rough."

"Actually..." he started, making me turn around and raising a hand towards my cheek, "I was talking about... you."

I looked at him shocked and spun around to turn away from him.

"Naminé. Naminé, _Look at me!"_ He grabbed my shoulders from behind and spun me around to face him, not noticing how my eyes were tearing up.

"Why have you been ignoring me? You've refused to speak to me, refused to even _look_ at me – Don't look away." He said pointedly when my eyes shifted to the side. "This day was supposed to be happy. For everyone. And you're crying all over the place. And I know it's not from happiness, even though you try to cover it up. Is it Roxas? What did he do? If you want, I'll – Are you crying?" He ended in a whisper as he saw tears flowing thick and fast down my cheeks.

I turned around again, so not to face him. I can't see his expression. "You know how long it's been? Over 10 years." I clenched the napkin I had written on in my hand, the tears falling faster now and my voice shaking. "I need to get over this, have a life, and this is the only way of doing it. I'm sorry I can't be there for you or Kairi. When you get your own house, when you have Kids. I can't be there to watch them grow up, and I'm sorry, dammit!"

I turned around to face him, his expression confused. "You're married. I can't get in the way. I'll ruin your marriage and I – I can't do that."

I took a few steps forward so I was standing right in front of him. I looked into his saddened ocean eyes, knowing I was causing a Tsunami. I whispered in his ear, placing the napkin in his hand and squeezing it as his reflexes automatically held it. He took a sharp intake of breath at what I said. I kissed him on the cheek and began to walk backwards, his ocean orbs always keeping me captivated.

I stopped for a few seconds, not knowing that Roxas was walking towards where I was, and said "Goodbye, Sora."

Then I ran.

I could hear someone tail me as I ran through the crowds. Everyone turned to look my way as I sprinted as hard as I could in this stupid dress. I heard more than one voice call for me, but only one was following me.

When I got to the bottom of the staircase, I finally turned around to see Roxas walking towards me. He gently grabbed my hands and started rubbing circles on the back of them, my eyes stayed fixed to them.

"Please don't do this." His voice croaked uncomfortably.

"I have to. I don't want to, but it's for – "

"Please, don't say 'It's for the best'. You know it's not. Just _please_ don't leave me!"

I looked at him, as he moved his hand towards my cheek again. "You know..." he started. "I never realised how beautiful you are..."

My breath caught in my throat and I moved backwards again. "I'm sorry."

Tears began falling from his eyes now. "Please..."

Before he could finish, I was out the door. Running like the Coward I am, nearly blinded by the tears. I managed to get to my car that I left here before the wedding, already filled with my personal belongings and clothes, and stumbled to get it started.

"Come on!" I cried frustrated, finally getting the car started.

As I left the borders of Twilight Town, This feeling began creeping up on me. Consuming me whole, making me cry harder. I didn't recognise it, just that the feeling of love was stronger and overpowering.

With regret I realised what it was, and I thought:

_So this is what it's like to be alone..._

I drove off into the Twilight, escaping all I am, and all I ever was.

*****

_5 minutes previously..._

Sora looked after Naminé, confused as to why she left so quickly. He never noticed the napkin in his hand until he went to touch the place where she kissed his cheek. He opened it, realising it was from Naminé, and read its contents.

As soon as he read it, he couldn't believe it. All he could do is read it over and over again. He thought back to what she had said, but it was still a little bit fuzzy.

_10 years? How can you do that for 10 years? No wonder she can't be around..._

Then a certain thought crossed his mind.

_What have I done?_

He began running, Kairi was too wound up in telling everyone about the Honeymoon they were going too. He figured that she would find out later when he told her.

He got to the staircase, to see that Roxas was with her. He hung behind listening to their conversation.

"Please don't do this." His voice sounded dry

Naminé spoke with a pleading voice, thick with tears and desperation. "I have to. I don't want to, but it's for – "

"Please, don't say 'It's for the best'. You know it's not. Just _please_ don't leave me!"

Sora saw her look up, Roxas' hand touching her cheek lightly "You know..." he started. "I never realised how beautiful you are..."

She stuttered and began moving backwards. "I'm sorry."

His voice became thick and pleading "Please..."

Sora turned around the corner, and began to give chase. When he reached the doors, he heard her car going. That was when Sora knew it was too late.

He turned around to see Roxas crippled to the floor. Sora, quickly ran over to try and help him up, but Roxas did it himself.

"Why did you do that?" He questioned quietly, anger lacing his tone.

"Do what?" Sora replied sullenly.

Roxas straightened up, and looked at Sora hoping that this look would kill. "She has liked you since Junior High. I was the only person she could tell, or some crap would have started involving rumours. She had been crying endless nights because she can't be with you. Today, the wedding, just made her feel like fucking crap. I like Kairi, But Nami... She's like a sister..."

Sora saw how much this had affected his twin, and swung his arm over Roxas' shoulder.

"We better get back..." he said solemnly.

Roxas nodded, and they made their way towards the after party. Sora stopped them outside the room. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to do this?"

Roxas looked at Sora, a humourless laugh escaping from his lips. "I'm sure if Naminé can do it," He straightened up and put on a satisfying smile that looked like nothing had just happened, "then I can do it too."

Sora looked at him confused. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You mean you haven't seen those times where she's pretended to cover up?"

Of course he did. That was all Sora had seen today.

Suddenly everything in the past 5 minutes came back to him. What she whispered in his ear and what she wrote on the napkin suddenly made sense.

He collapsed. All he could hear in his head as they echoed everywhere were the last words she said to him.

Little did he know, a few hundred miles away, she was thinking of the same thing...

_I won't bother you anymore, I promise._

_I love you._

*****

_And this was the last time Anyone saw Naminé Strife..._

* * *

**I got this idea last night, and couldn't let it go. See, I was thinking of ways to tell the guy I'm in love with him that I do, and this was the idea I was originally going for. I had to turn it into a fanfiction as one of my ways of letting him go. I don't think it will work, but anyway.**

**Yes, it did have to be Namora :D**

**I think this song is amazing, the one I used for the last bit. It's the main tune for this song, because it fits so well. So if you wanna re-read it and listen to the song as well, then go for it (:**

**It's been on repeat nearly 200 times.**

**Please review! I Wrote this with my heart, and not my mind, so I want to know what people think of it.**

**OH, I started a Organization XIII Question time thing called "Smile, It's Question Time!", So check it out and ask some questions :D**

**Thanks for reading! It means so much to me (:**

**Kitty  
xzx**


	2. Authors Note: Sequel and Thanks!

**Hey all! Thanks for reading that one shot, it means alot to me! 76 hits... just wow. Makes me feel really awesome, no matter how small that number is.**

**I'm here to tell all you guys who don't know...**

**THERE IS A SEQUEL!**

**Yes, you heard right, a sequel! It's a story, I dunno how many chapters its gonna be, maximum 10, but the first chapter's already up! Thanks to DarexToxDream for the idea!**

**If you go on my profile, it's called "Ghosts of the Past". Give it a read, and drop in a review of what you think. I give you permission to tell everyone to read this, so spread the word around somehow!**

**Also, I've started a challenge for myself – 47 songs on shuffle means 47 different one shots. Sounds hard, right?**

**It is. The song selection goes from "Famous last Words – My Chemical Romance" to "Jizz in my Pants – The Lonely Island"! Yep. Hard. The first one is up, and the song is "Boston – Augustana", so if you wanna check it out, it's on my profile.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this! I'm betaing aswell, so review, or contact me using the list on my profile.**

**I love you all so mother feathering much.**

**Kitty  
xzx**


End file.
